


Cooking

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: The Lion Guard (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Cooking, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Using a prompt I got from here: http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/164448086326/person-a-is-the-only-one-in-the-relationship-that-Kion always does all the cooking. Tonight, he's late getting home from work, and Janja thinks it's stupid that they have to order takeout for that reason alone.They should have just ordered takeout.





	Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, if you never saw my tumblr post on this ship (cause it was a LONG time ago) I call it 'Triple Roar'.

Kion was working late.

Janja sighed, watching as Cheezi and Chungu debated over pizza versus Chinese food for dinner. Janja was restless, and starving. Even when they ordered, he knew that it would take a while for the food to arrive. Finally, Janja smacked his palm down on the table...

Okay, first of all, OW. That hurt.

But, secondly, it did get their attention. Cheezi and Chungu both looked at him with wide eyes.

"Who here thinks it's ridiculous that we have to rely on Kion if we want a home-cooked meal?" he asked.

Cheezi and Chungu looked at each other, and then, after a moment, they both raised their hands.

"Good. Because I'm sick of it, too," Janja said, standing up. "We're going to cook, right now."

"Yeah!" Cheezi and Chungu both cheered.

They leaped up, and rushed into the kitchen. How hard could it be, right?

* * *

When Kion entered the house, he could immediately tell something was wrong. Maybe it was the scent of burning - not just burning food, it was straight-up  _burning._ Maybe it was the fire alarm going off in the kitchen.

Maybe it was when he entered the kitchen - which was, to put it mildly, a mess - and saw his boyfriends, all staring blankly at a mess of... Something, on a plate. Charcoal? Lava? Both?

"It was supposed to be a meatloaf," Janja said with a pout, once he noticed Kion's presence.

Yikes.

Kion covered his mouth. He couldn't help it - he laughed. His boyfriends' heads all shot up, staring at him in shock as he keeled over, nearly dying of laughter. "Wh-what's so funny?" Chungu asked, pouting. "We just wanted to cook dinner! And we messed it up!"

Kion snickered, taking a moment to get it out of his system. He walked over, looking at the 'meal'. "Yeah, you did," he agreed. "And what about sides?"

"We ruined the peas... And the mashed potatoes, I'm pretty sure they walked away," Janja said, wincing.

"Oh my god." Kion had to laugh again. After a moment, he grinned up - damn their heights - at them. "Guys, this is why I do all the cooking, okay? Now, let's clean up and order pizza."

"Yes! Pizza!" Cheezi cheered, and stuck his tongue out at Chungu. Kion and Janja both rolled their eyes.

"Numbskulls," Janja muttered affectionately. Kion chuckled, and tossed a rag at him.

 


End file.
